


I'll Name Your Heart

by dear_reader



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, I've been listening to a lot of country music okay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song fic, this is helpless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: ‘As in home home?’Bones rolled his eyes at that.‘What other home are you thinking of, Jim?’‘Well - I just, I don’t know. Are you sure?’~~~~A look at Jim and Bones' relationship over the years.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. If I Bring You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been listening to a lot of country music and couldn't get this out of my head, so enjoy. Or don't, it's up to you. Based on the songs 'More Hearts Than Mine' by Ingrid Andress and 'I'll Name the Dogs' by Blake Shelton.
> 
> **I don't own the songs or the characters, just here for enjoyment!**

Jim watched as the turbo lift doors closed in front of him. He took a step back and checked his PADD for the time. Bones was due to finish any minute now so he decided to make a quick stop at his quarters to change before heading over to Bones’ to have dinner and spend the evening with him.

They’d only been going out officially for three months or so, but shore leave was coming up, and time seemed sort of relative aboard the Enterprise. Besides, he was pretty sure they’d been dating for years, just that both of them were oblivious to it. 

Jim made his way inside to change whilst he thought back to their conversation the previous night.

‘As in home home?’

Bones rolled his eyes at that.

‘What other home are you thinking of, Jim?’

‘Well - I just, I don’t know. Are you sure?’

Bones paused then, thinking. If he was honest with himself, he’d been in love with the kid ever since he’d first met him. He didn’t second guess a minute of their time together. But home. His home. His mom. His childhood. Letting Jim into that was synonymous with sealing the deal on their forever together. After Jocelyn, Leonard never thought he’d bring someone back to his home again, let alone someone he adored like Jim. But god did he want to.

‘I’m sure, Jim. I want you to come home with me.’

Jim looked at him then. Waiting for Bones to lift his head and lock eyes with him. His expression softened and he saw the wall Leonard had up. But Bones wanted him to. And boy did he want to. So he said yes, obviously.

‘I’d love to.’

Jim pulled the neck of his sweater over his head and made his way back out of his quarters, planting the memory in the back of his mind for the minute. He just wanted to see Bones.

~~~

‘If you need me for anything, I’ll be on the other end of a comm.’

M’Benga ushered him out of the sickbay he’d spent the last 12 hours in and forced him to get some rest, agreeing and telling him that everything’d be fine.

Bones ran a hand over his face and through his hair. God. What a shift, he thought it’d never end. All he wanted now was some warm food and a glass of bourbon. And of course, Jim. But when did he never want the kid?

He punched in the code to his quarters and stepped in, pausing at the sight of candles and the smell of food waiting on the table.

‘Bones! You’re back. How was your shift?’

Leonard pulled his uniform off and quickly changed into something more comfortable before greeting Jim with a quick kiss and a sigh.

‘Long. Accident in engineering meant we had four casualties, all minor injuries, mind, but boy did it take a while to fix all the burns. They need to start being more careful.’

Jim reached out to give Bones’ hand a squeeze before speaking.

‘I heard. I’ve arranged a meeting with Scotty to go over some ideas for new tutorial classes for the engineers who need a bit of a refresh. I’m sorry work was so long, though. But I did order us up dinner. Does that at least make your day a fraction better?’

Bones smiled warmly at him before kissing him on the forehead and sitting down.

‘It absolutely does, darling. Thank you.’

Both men ate in companionable silence, occasionally passing comment on gossip they’d been hearing around the ship. After dinner, Bones took their plates to the small kitchenette before joining Jim on the couch.

‘So.’

‘So?’ Bones asked, slightly confused as to where Jim was going with this.

‘Shore leave is coming up, and since I’m coming home with you, I was just wondering what it’s like. What your home is like. I know it’s a big deal, you taking me back to your home. I know how much it means to you.’

Bones thought for a minute and shifted slightly. He wanted to be open around Jim, he really did. But there was just something about his home that was so personal to him. By bringing Jim home, Bones was giving him his heart.

‘Jim..I can’t wait to show you where I grew up. Take you around the town I knew as a kid, drive you through the corn fields, show you the places you probably already feel like you know since I’ve talked about it so much.’

Bones blushed ever so slightly and Jim turned to him, running a hand down the side of his neck, waiting for him to continue. 

‘Mamma is a proper southern lady, so don’t be surprised if she’s set you up a guest room.’

Jim chuckled at that and nodded slightly.

‘I hope I’m not scaring you off.’ Bones shifted slightly. 

Jim could tell that Bones was wary and maybe even a little uncomfortable, and that was the last thing he wanted.

‘Hey, Bones. You know I love you, right? And I love you even more for trusting me with your home. I’d never do anything to hurt you.’

Bones sighed quietly.

‘Well good, because when I bring you home I better warn ya that my mamma is gonna love you, maybe nearly as much as she loves me. She’s a fierce protector, is that woman.’

‘Understandable. She has precious cargo.’ Jim replied, winking.

Bones huffed out a laugh and seemed to relax a fraction. 

‘It’s just..’

‘What, Bones?’ His expression softening. 

‘Once you’ve come home with me, you’re a part of the family. And if anything were to happen, well…I’m afraid it’d break my mamma’s heart.’

Jim felt himself almost shrink. How could Bones ever think that he would hurt him. Or leave him. They’ve known each other for over five years now and Jim is pretty sure that he has loved him every moment of that time.

‘Bones, hey.’

He put his finger under Bones’ chin and pushed gently until the other man met his eyes.

‘I will never break your heart. Or your family’s heart, for that matter. I promise, okay? Never.’

Leonard put his hand over Jim’s and moved so that their foreheads were touching, and closed his eyes.

‘I know.’

Jim leant forward, closing the gap and kissing Bones. The couple spent the next half hour together on the sofa, close and breathing each other in. Bones swears he could spend every moment like this. 

‘You think you’re ready for bed? Today really wiped me out.’

Jim stood and pulled Bones with him, kissing him softly. 

‘Definitely. Can I stay?’ Jim asked softly.

‘I wouldn’t let you leave even if you wanted to.’ Bones replied, dragging Jim into the bedroom with him, where the two got ready for bed before curling up around each other.

‘Goodnight, Bones. I love you more than I ever thought possible.’

Bones looked into those baby blues and kissed Jim deeply.

‘G’night, Jim. Love you too, so much.’

And with a warm air around them, the two fell asleep.


	2. You Be the Pretty

‘Kid, quit messing around!’ Bones wiped his hands on the apron tied around his waist and knocked the flour off of his cheek, throwing a playful glare at Jim.

The accused was sitting across from him in the kitchen, supposedly helping him bake a peach cobbler. 

‘I’m just helping, Bones. Honestly, I can’t do anything right, can I?’

Jim batted his eyelashes at him and snickered before ducking as Bones threw flour right back at him, covering the top of his dirty blonde hair. 

‘Bones!’

‘Jim!’ Bones mocked back.

‘This is boyfriend abuse. Do you want me to call your mamma on you?’

At that, Leonard straightened a fraction and fixed Jim with a stare.

‘Hey now, don’t play dirty.’

Jim grinned at him.

‘Oh but you know that’s my favourite way to play, Bones.’ He replied, wiggling his eyebrows at the older man.

‘You’re insatiable.’ 

‘When it comes to you, damn right.’

Jim got up and sidled over to Bones, putting his hands on his hips and pulling him into a fiery kiss that lasted a lot longer than intended, but who was Bones to complain. Jim pulled away when he felt Bones chasing his lips, smiling to himself.

‘Oops.’

Jim dusted his finger across the tip of Bones’ nose and came up with flour. Bones seemed to growl almost silently and checked the timer on the cobbler. It was almost ready.

‘This is what, our fourth year here and you still can’t let me cook my damn cobbler in peace, can you?’

‘Oh come on, Bones. You know it’d be way less enjoyable if I wasn’t here.’ Jim pouted.

Bones decided not to comment but rather mumble to himself and get to putting all the now-clean crockery he’d been using away. 

The timer soon dinged and he grabbed some gloves, opening the door and slowly pulling out the freshly baked cobbler.

‘Oh my god I think I just died. Bones that smells incredible. What would you say if I left you for a baked dessert?’

Bones rolled his eyes, batting Jim’s hand away as he tried to reach out and take the dessert.

‘Infant. That’s pipin’ hot, it’s just come outta the oven. Wait a damn minute.’

Jim pouted - again? - and sat back.

‘Besides, I thought we were saving it for after dinner?’

‘We were, but it just looks so damn good! All juicy and fresh.’

Bones raised one perfectly crafted eyebrow at that. 

‘Uh, Jim? Something you wanna tell me? Are you really having an affair with the pie, because it’s starting to sound an awful lot like it.’

It was Jim’s turn to role his eyes now and he stood, grabbing Bones by the hands.

‘Trust me, no pie, however good looking and tasty could take me away from the real treat.’ 

‘Ah hell. You’re a child, you know that?’

Jim just chuckled before checking the time and pulling Bones upstairs to show him just how much he loved him before dinner. 

~~~~~

‘Bones, that was incredible.’

Bones flushed ever so slightly and made his way to the living room to find Jim.

‘Glad you enjoyed it, Jim. Wanna sit on the back porch for a while? Check those stars you love are still hanging in the sky?’

Bones smirked and Jim got up, taking a glass of bourbon from his hand and making his way out the back of the old house.

‘Ahhh, there they are.’ Jim exclaimed, taking a seat on the small loveseat, making room for Bones to squeeze in next to him.

If Jim was perfectly honest, this was the most relaxed and at home he’d felt in years. He and Bones had made a little ritual of coming out here every shore leave, even whilst Bones’ mamma had moved to a slightly smaller place just down the road. The house was effectively Leonard’s now. His mamma said it was just a little too big for her now, and besides, she’d always wanted Leonard to have it to come home to.

Jim looked over at Bones now, smiling softly at the love of his life. Wow, it felt good to be able to think that, even better to be able to say it whenever he wanted. He really did feel like the luckiest guy in the galaxy.

‘Earth to Jim? You okay, darlin’?’ 

Jim softly ran his thumb over the other’s cheekbone.

‘Yeah, Bones. I’m great. Just thinking.’

‘Hm. ‘Bout anything in particular?’

‘You.’

‘Me?’ Bones chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow.

‘I’m always thinking about you. And us. And how lucky I am. I could live in this moment with you forever. Sure, I’d miss that artificial smell of the Enterprise, but I think it’s a worthwhile trade.’ Jim winked before turning a fraction. 

‘Are you okay? You look a little..lost?’

‘Well, speaking of us..’

‘Bones? What is it?’ He felt a shiver run down his spine. It sounded a lot like Bones was breaking up with him.

‘Jim…each year that we come out here leaves me more sure about what I’m about to say. Hell, each moment I’m with you makes me sure.’

Jim remained silent, waiting for the other man to continue.

‘I gotta lay my cards on the table, darlin’, and just throw it out there before it consumes anymore of my mind.’

He leant forward and took Jim’s hand.

‘Jim, I want everything with you. I never thought I would again but, I do. I want you and I to have the same name, same home. This is the real thing and I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t take a shot at it.’

Starting to see where this was going, Jim sat up slightly, tears swimming towards the edge of his eyelids.

‘Bones I-‘

‘We’ve found a spot here to call our home. I got you and your pretty face to keep me company. We can make this place ours. It doesn’t have to be now. It can be god knows how many years in the future. The point is, I want this for us. I wanna be able to plant kisses on you whilst you potter about the house. You already hang the stars, Jim, and I’d love nothing more than for them to be the light over this place on dark nights. Like you are for me, kid. I want to spend summer days on the little swing on the front porch, drinking sweet tea with you laying beside me. It sounds like a damn good life to me.’

Jim blinked then, a tear rolling down his cheek. He never thought he’d get this. He never thought he’d have someone like Bones, let alone marriage. And hell if he was going to let it go.

‘Bones, are you asking me what I think you are?’

‘Marry me, Jim. Marry me and make me the happiest man in the universe.’

Jim grinned wildly and threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Bones and laughing through his tears.

‘Jim is that a -‘

‘Yes! Bones, god yes! I can’t believe it. I want to be your husband more than anything. I want all of those things.’

Bones slipped the ring onto Jim’s finger whilst tears of his own escaped him. 

Jim looked at the ring and then brought his hand up to Bones’ face, wiping his tears and pulling him in to kiss him deeply. Jim almost felt like it was the first kiss they’d shared, all over again. 

They pulled apart, both teary and laughing.

‘God, you know for a minute there I thought you were gonna break up with me, Bones.’

Bones blanched.

‘What? You’ve gotta be kidding me, Jim. I’d never do something like that. I’ve put up with your annoying ass for long enough now, haven’t I?’

Jim burst out laughing and turned so that he could lay down and rest his head on Leonard’s lap.

‘Jokes on you, fiancé , you’re stuck with this annoying ass forever now.’

Leonard looked down at him, stroking the soft hair off of Jim’s forehead.

‘And aren’t I just the luckiest guy?’

Jim looked up at him then, softly, and they exchanged a look that said that this was it. This was going to be their lives forever. And damn were they excited.


End file.
